


What bravery is

by JauntyHako



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Clothed Sex, Frottage, Just a little snippet, Light Smut, M/M, Romantic Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauntyHako/pseuds/JauntyHako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the hug that had millions of fangirls squealing Thorin is off to majestically brood. Bilbo finds him and cuddles happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What bravery is

**Author's Note:**

> This makes no real sense at all, I swear. I just wanted a bit of fluff between Thorin and Bilbo and somehow I can't do without love confessions.

„Thorin? A-are you alright?“

Thorin hesitated, then smiled. This vague stutter could belong to only one person.

„I'm fine, Master Baggins.“ he said, but did not look at the Hobbit, who stood behind him, fiddling with his fingers.

„I-Its just that you've been sitting there for hours, staring into nothing. Not that there's anything wrong with that, mind you. Just the others … they were worrying. With your injuries and such. Oin said you shouldn't be up in the cold ...“ Bilbo hesitated. Then something warm and heavy draped itself around Thorins shoulders. He touched it puzzled but the scent radiating from it was all too familiar. It was Bilbo's sleeping blanket. The Hobbit seated himself next to Thorin. As he watched him out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bilbo rubbing his hands and knees against each other. The night brought a dreadfully cold wind with it.

„You look in more need of it than I.“ Thorin said. He had his coat and mantle, heavy wool and velvet lined with fur. Bilbo just had his tiny overcoat, barely able to withstand a mild summer evening.

„Well, you are injured. And far away from the fire to which I will be shortly returning.“ Bilbo said somewhat indignant. Thorins smiled widened the faintest bit.

„Anything keeping you?“

Bilbo stilled. Thorin heard him swallowing hard but did not look at him. Bilbo wouldn't answer with a look of his own either way, he was sure.

He did not say anything but began shivering again after a while. That's when Thorin reached out with his arm and pulled Bilbo close to his side, wrapping them both in the blanket. He heard Bilbo gasp and yelp and felt him stiff as a branch of oaken wood against him.

„M-Master Thorin?“

It was Thorins time not to answer, partly because he didn't really heard the questioning tone in any case. He had resumed his stare in the distant night, where only the moon cast shadows that seemed to make the darkness only deeper. Bilbo continued to lean against him like a walking stick, barely daring to breathe.

Thorin imagined his actions to be puzzling to Bilbo. He did not know of Thorins feelings and, polite and mannerful person he was, did not want to offend him.

„When I saw Azog the Defiler I was as scared as never before in my life.“, Thorin softly said so that even unwelcome spies (a nosy pair of nephews perhaps) would not have heard him. Only Bilbo did and he raised his head in Thorins arm to look at his new friend. „I felt the urge to cry and hide. All I wanted was to run from this creature but I felt as if my body belonged to another and would not obey me. I would have readily jumped from the cliff rather than face this monster.“

Thorins voice had begun trembling and he hoped sincerely that Bilbo would not notice it. Telling him this alone chipped of a large portion of his pride.

„But you faced him. What changed?“ Bilbo asked as softly. Thorin looked down at the man in his arms and pulled him a little closer. This time he relaxed and put one of his arms around Thorins back. Or as far as his arm could reach, which was about halfway around

„I thought of you, Master Baggins. How you would forsake your own home and safety to fight for people who had lost theirs. I thought of your courage and could not do anything but reply in kind.“

Thorin could practically feel the flustered shyness radiating from Bilbo.

„No good being outcouraged by a Hobbit, huh?“ he jested in an attempt to ease this situation. Thorin leaned down a bit, so his chin lay lightly upon Bilbos head.  
„No good disappointing one.“

This time Bilbo must have heard the tremble in his voice.

 

Thorin was not a very affectionate man. His nephews felt the brunt of that, trying desperately to please him, and their uncle just as sure failed to show his sympathies. A confession like this one did not come easy on him.

But apart from the courage he had found within Bilbo he had found another thing as well, hidden beneath his worry, his fear as Bilbo stood between him and Azog. He could have gotten him killed and Thorin saw himself in a future without the hobbit, without ever having told him how precious and worthy he really was. That feeling was an unwelcome one, one that he thought he had lost sixty years ago in dragon fire. But there it was, a hesitant flicker, but unquenchable already.

„You could never disappoint me, Master Thorin.“

„Could I not? But I am king, or should be. I should lead my people from danger, not waver in the face of it. What king am I if I can not face one orc?“

Bilbo straighted himself up and if Thorin feared he might have said something wrong and Bilbo would leave him alone in the dark, that fear was put to rest when the hobbit sat on his lap and brought their faces close. Small hands grabbed the twin braids and pulled him closer until each could feel the others breath.

„A man devoid of fear is not a man, but a monster. Azog knows no fear, Smaug does not. The evils of old did not. They know only hate and hunger. But you, Thorin Oakenshield, you know fear. And you held it's gaze and stood up to it and that is what bravery is. Do not ever think less of yourself for fearing the pale orc. It would be stupid not to. You are neither stupid nor are you a coward. You are the bravest, smartest man I have ever met in my life, braver and smarter than even the heroes of legend. The dwarves could not wish for a better king. … And I not for a better friend.“

 

Thorin shivered though not of the cold. On the contrary. Desire flooded him like the water of life, making his every muscle twitch in a mad tangle for control, when all he really wanted was to grab Bilbo and have his wicked way with him. He settled with putting his hands on the hobbit's hips, cupping his sides and holding him tight.

„Just a friend?“ he asked, voice husky with lust. Already he could feel himself hardening with every shift Bilbo did on his lap. He felt small thighs straddling his lap, could feel the hands on his braids and neck. If Bilbo would back away now, if he had somehow misread all the signs before, it would be his undoing.

„Aule, no.“ Bilbo breathed and came forward the same moment as Thorin did, sealing their mouths with a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Thorins hand glided up, grabbing Bilbo around his arms and pulling him so close that they sat chest to chest. He would have dragged him even closer if he could and groaned as Bilbos hands found their way to the back of his head and neck and began carressing both hair and skin. They parted only for lack of air, gulping in the cold night air before diving in to another kiss. This one was more controlled, more lips than teeth, more possessive exploring than biting. Bilbo sighed and whined and made all these little noises that drove Thorin crazy. He began rutting against the dwarf, pressing both their groins together. His hands scrambled for purchase, he pulled Thorins hair nearly breaking the threshold to pain but not still. Thorin suppressed a moan, pressing Bilbo hard against his clothed cock. He was painfully hard, harder than he had ever been fully clothed. He barely felt the blanket slide from his shoulder because then his hands found the hem of Bilbos shirt and he slipped under and touched bare skin. He dug his fingers in Bilbos soft flesh, felt the roundness where he had only sharp edges. Bilbo was like a dream, a lustful dream of heaven as he was so seated on his lap, rutting harder and faster against him, burying his head in Thorins shoulder, when he lacked the air to breathe and kiss at the same time.

„Please … please …“ Bilbo gasped and Thorin knew what he wanted because he wanted the same so he pulled him closer still, bucking his hips up and giving more friction to their cocks. He saw a moonlit patch of naked skin between Bilbos collar and his hair and he bit down on it, ever so softly, sucked and licked along with Bilbos moans. His movements became frantic, all rhythm lost but that did not bother Thorin. He left the mark he was working on for one second, long enough to whisper into Bilbos ear: „Say my name when you spill.“

That was it what sent Bilbo over the edge with a half screamed, half moaned „Thorin“ on his lips. It took him only a few fast thrusts more before he came as well, his trousers wet with seed that soon clung uncomfortably to his skin. Bilbo hung limp in his arms, breathing in deep gasps. Thorin did not say a word, just concentrated on collecting himself. When he regained the ability to think at least in simple terms he found Bilbo had fallen asleep in his arms, hands still clasped tightly in his coat.


End file.
